Small, handheld electronic devices have been steadily growing in popularity in recent years. Such devices include handheld music players, cellular telephones, and handheld computing devices (known by different names, such as palmtops, pocket computers, personal digital assistants, personal organizers, H/PCs, or the like). These devices, hereinafter “mobile devices” provide much of the same functionality as their larger laptop, notebook and desktop computers. In particular, mobile devices provide many functions to users including word processing, task management, spreadsheet processing, address book functions, Internet browsing, and calendaring, as well as many other functions in addition to voice communications. Mobile devices can provide functionality to store and play content or files such as music, provide a user interface to allow a user to play games, and/or support a wireless communication system such as Bluetooth. In addition, such mobile devices often support headset/earphone/earbud type audio output devices so that users can hear audio output without disturbing others. This background information is not intended to identify problems that must be addressed by the claimed subject matter.